The present invention relates to railway rolling-stock in general and has specific reference to bogie-trucks for railway cars and to the methods of manufacturing such bogie-trucks (designated hereinafter by the term "truck" for the sake of convenience).
The constant trend towards higher operating speeds in railway systems led inter alia to the development of rigid moulded-steel trucks, for these preserve their geometrical shape irrespective to the stresses applied thereto in actual service. As a rule, these trucks comprise a pair of parallel longitudinal side members supporting the journal or axle boxes and rigidly interconnected by a cross beam to which the central bearing support is attached by welding, this cross beam having its opposite ends fitted into the aforesaid longitudinal side members and welded thereto.
Experience teaches that these trucks are not fully satisfactory for the stresses produced in the attachment on the one hand between the cross beam and the longitudinal side members, and on the other between the central pintle bearing and the cross beam eventually develop cracks that are rather difficult to detect.